


能饮一杯无

by Overestimated



Category: Chainsaw Man (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:40:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27179363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overestimated/pseuds/Overestimated
Summary: Could we drink a cup or not?电秋注意
Relationships: Denji/Hayakawa Aki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	能饮一杯无

北海道的冬天称得上寒冷，且时常飘雪，出发前秋就絮絮叨叨地让他们带上了厚衣服，所以从火车上往下走的时候，尽管迎面倒灌来了挟带雪花的大风，他们也成功地没被冻坏。  
电次和帕瓦走在后面，跌跌撞撞地互相丢着雪球，秋在前面带路，偶尔被雪球波及就象征性地回头训斥一句。  
早川秋空荡荡的左手袖管沉重地飘动。  
往年祭拜之时，都是独自一人，在北海道年复一年的寒冬里，裹挟着自以为是的哀恸与仇恨，立在墓碑前，时时刻刻都能感受到那种摧毁意志的压力和痛楚，每回来一次，想要杀死枪之恶魔的念头就更坚定一次。但是今年，电次和帕瓦不安分的吵吵嚷嚷却最大限度地占据了他的精力，让他无暇沉浸于往年笼罩心神的复仇一事。  
早川秋低着头站在那块平常又普通的墓碑前，心想，果然矫情都是闲出来的。  
就像他失去的左臂。  
如果没有电次和帕瓦，他估计会自怨自艾上很长一段时间。当然这种自怨自艾并不显现于外表，正如姬野的死给他带来的并不只是一场痛哭，这一切的死亡和失去，最终都会变成催促他在复仇路上渐行渐远的动力。一个声音在他心里喃喃，都已经付出这么多了，都已经失去这么多了，都已经连累这么多人了。  
你怎么还不愿加快脚步？  
人总是自私而健忘的，他想。在他二十余年的人生里，一多半的时间，都是讨伐枪之恶魔这个执拗而遥不可及的目标在支撑他活下去。但是那个曾让他感到天塌地陷的原因，已经被时间的风雪掩埋模糊，如今再去翻看，却已然辨识不清。但是近在眼前的，恰在手边的，鲜活可见的未来，就在他身侧笑闹着。早川秋打开了一罐啤酒。他要怎么做出选择？  
窗帘没拉，厚厚的积雪反射出明亮似白日的光，早川秋坐在桌边，很是有些心烦意乱。  
窗外的景致很宽，不过也是因为旅馆地处乡下，没有遮挡视野的高楼，一眼望去，只能看见纷飞杂乱的雪花飘飘洒洒。  
未来恶魔在他的右眼里窃笑。早川秋已经懒得理他，抬手又喝了一口酒，转头却看见电次打着哈欠起了身，坐到自己对面。  
他们没什么营养地聊了两句，接着又一起看向窗外白茫茫的落雪。雪花颤抖着回转，折返，降落，让早川秋想起很多年以前的那个雪天。那也是这样一场声势浩大的雪，伴随而来的是同样声势浩大的枪之恶魔。他第一次感受到生命的脆弱易逝，像是关上一个开关，轻描淡写，毫不费力，从前的一切就都烟消云散。  
后悔的念头折磨了他十几年，无能为力的愤怒使得恨意愈发清晰明显，永远都只是这么回事。  
早川秋收回视线，目光飘摇着落在电次的侧脸。才十六岁，完全是个孩子，他曾以为电次浅薄，到头来却觉得浅薄的是无能的自己。  
他低着头喝酒。  
电次伸了伸胳膊，转回了头，盯着他嘟囔了一句：“我也想喝酒啊。”  
“未成年人要有未成年的自觉。”早川秋摇了摇空荡荡的酒罐，感到一点点微醺的醉意涌上脑海。  
电次看起来并不服气，起身凑到他边上，去够那个铝罐。早川秋毫不抵抗地出让，随即看见他拎着空酒罐撇嘴，忽然心情就变得很好。  
“我嘴里还有味道哦。”早川秋挑衅一样朝电次开着玩笑。后者愣了愣，却当真靠近而来，在早川秋还没来得及反应的时候，亲了上去。  
唇齿交缠，难舍难分地啧啧作响。早川秋不知道自己为什么没有将他立刻推开，意识朦胧间，电次终于尝够味道，松开他，评价：“真是难喝。”  
早川秋笑起来，说：“你果然是个小孩。”  
“哈啊？我不小了吧？”电次恶声恶气地反驳，以示自己话语的正确，还又一次凑上前去，早川秋一时不察，他们两个一起倒到了地板上。  
“帕瓦还在睡！”早川秋低声斥责。电次条件反射地抬头看过去，好在帕瓦并没被吵醒，只是又翻了个身，气息平稳。  
但是当注意力从帕瓦那边收回之后，两人便同时发现，他们现在的姿势称得上尴尬得不妙。电次胳膊支在早川身体两边，后者则是完全倒在了地上。太近了，呼吸间都能感到对方的气息。  
总要有人先动。电次啊了一声，打算重新起身，早川秋却一时酒精上头，伸出手搂过电次的脖子：“喂，我们做爱吧？”  
其实很难说到底是酒精还是他阴沉心情的错，但总之结果就这么发生了。实在很混乱，他们倒在地板上，开始摸索着解开自己和对方的衣物，然后毫无章法地互相亲吻。  
窗外的雪下得更大，在低沉风声的掩护里，电次进入了他。  
早川秋合着眼睛，痛觉刺激的眼泪从眼角流下，电次想起姬野死后，他在秋的病房外偷窥见的那一次流泪，忽然就有点不爽，低头去舔秋的眼角。  
早川秋被吓到，睁开眼的时候睫毛还在颤动，问：“你干什——”没能问完，因为电次从善如流地转而去舔他的嘴唇。一点点酒精的残留。  
他们在寂静无声的雪夜里做爱。电次不懂挑拨的技巧，仅凭原始的冲动肆意地进出。早川秋痛到不行的时候就咬住电次的肩膀，随着他的动作发出压抑的呻吟和喘息。  
快感慢慢到来，攀升，最后电次莽撞地射在里面，早川秋感受着体内异物的缓慢流动，闭上眼，想，果然不应该喝酒的。  
电次贴在他边上，凑过来，在索要一个亲吻。


End file.
